Recovery of motor function following stroke is usually suboptimal. Thus, we need to elucidate how the brain of patients with stroke works when we learn new motor behaviors. To this end, we propose to decompose motor learning into multiple components and test how brain stimulation affects each of these parts. The findings of our study will inform how we plan and deliver motor training exercises to rehabilitate patients with stroke. Importantly, the strategies learned here would likely be applicable to other neurological patient populations.